Evolution of the Imprint
by leprechaungirl08
Summary: Jake and Renesmee seven years after Breaking Dawn. Her parents want her to experience life... without Jake. Jake stays and she goes. What happens after two years when a wolf and his imprint reunite?
1. Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

This is a very Short chapter because it's more of an introduction to the story than anything else. I hope you enjoy what little there is and I should have the next real chapter up tomorrow. Also *clears throat loudly* **I do not own these characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

I didn't want to go. I was leaving everyone I knew and loved behind. Well… almost everyone. At least Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett were coming with me. I supposed my parents were right though. I needed this time away. To grow, to become an adult, and to learn who I really was for the first time in my life. To know myself and experience life with some independence for once. After all… that's what college is for, right?

"Nessie?!"my mom called from downstairs, "it's time to go!"

Well this was it. The moment I'd been dreading all summer long. I slowly walked down the hall of my family's large home in Forks silently saying goodbye for the next two years. When I got to the bottom the stairs they were all waiting: Rose and Emmett to usher me into the future and the rest of my family and my very best friend in the entire world to say goodbye. You see this isn't just my parents clever scheme to get me to experience life… it's also their clever scheme to get me away from Jake and delay the inevitable.

See for the next two years I'm supposed to be spending my time at Harvard. I'm a freaky genius so it should honestly be a cakewalk. I'm also supposed to make _friends._ It's like they've never met me before. I was born with a built-in best friend and he's the only friend I've ever had outside my family. I have no idea how to make friends! My parents think that will also be a cakewalk but I don't believe them. I'm supposed to stay there with few visits from my family and NO visits from Jake. We can text and talk on the phone but my parents want the next two years to be Jake free. And Jake agreed… reservedly, but he agreed to stay here while I go.

My mom suddenly grabbed me up in a tight hug "I'm going to miss you so much Nessie!"

And just like that the goodbyes had started and I was passed around the circle from one marble embrace to another until I came to Jake.

"You really won't come?" I asked.

"Nah. You know I'm needed here and they're right… you deserve some independence."

"You know that's not the only reason, right?"

"Yeah but they're right about that too, Ness. You're only 7 years old even if you do look 16."

"But you don't think of me like that. And I certainly don't feel that way about you."

"Sure, sure. I know that but your parents just want what's best for you and so do I. We have forever to figure out this imprinting thing. I'll be here when you get back and I'll talk to you every day."

I embraced him tightly and whispered my goodbyes to the only friend I've ever had and then climbed in the car with Rose and Emmett as Jake watched on. I waved and tried to hide my tears for my best friend who I knew would find the next two years even harder than I would.

As we turned out of the drive and I could see him no longer I turned around in my seat and contemplated the next two years. We had a two day trip ahead of us and I was starting to think that it might be too long alone in my own head. I couldn't help but think about what I was leaving behind. My parents, my grandparents, Alice and Jasper, the whole pack, and of course my Jacob. I smiled to myself at that. He'd been "my Jacob" since the day I was born. We've spent every day of my life together until now. He'd been my protector all my life but he's been so much more. My very favorite baby sitter. My loving and patient older brother. My very best friend and confidant. And I was leaving him behind.

I spent the next two days teary-eyed while I alternated between reminiscing about the past and fearing what the next two years held for me. I knew I could do this but that didn't stop me from being nervous as hell.

When we finally got to the house where we would be "roomies" for the foreseeable future I scoped the place out and chose the first bedroom I came to. Tomorrow I started college. I figured I should probably be well rested.

* * *

As I watched Nessie, my universe, my everything, my entire reason for living drive away all I wanted to do was chase after her and beg her to stay where I could protect her and be the friend she needed but I stayed where I was and waved with the rest of them. I keep telling myself this is the right thing. She is young and innocent and she's barely lived. She needs this. And maybe Edward's right… maybe this could delay the inevitable. Even I think 7 or 8 years of life is a little soon to be getting into a mature relationship. And she wasn't even done growing yet. Right now she looked about 16. We had decided she's not quite the 7 year model we'd been thinking. Nahuel had said he stopped growing after 7 years of life but Nessie's growth had slowed down more than expected and it was looking like she was more like a 9 years of growth sort of girl if Carlisle's estimate was correct. Which I'm guessing it was.

So the idea is that if Ness isn't here when her needs start to change… I won't know and my feelings for her won't change. Not until I see her in two years anyway. This way she has room to test the waters of life without an overbearing werewolf trying to protect her from them. I was really just worried about the MALE waters of life if you know what I mean. Even Edward was a little worried about it. I may not feel that way for her yet but you'd have to be blind not to see her profound beauty and appeal.

As I heard Edward walk up behind me I realized I was still staring down the empty drive way with my hand in the air waving like an idiot.

"So…" said Edward. "You look like a man who could use one hell of a distraction."

* * *

Please tell me what you think in a review! I would love the feedback.


	2. Distractions

"Distraction?!" I yelled. "what the hell could distract me from the fact that my life just drove away in a car?!"

"Well Jacob that's kind of my point. She's all you have." He said pointedly. "What have you done with your life over the last 7 years?"

"What do mean? I've been there every second of every day for her."

"OK but you spend all your time here or with the pack. You never finished High School and you don't have a job."

"I have responsibilities!"

He was suddenly angry. "Yes and one day those responsibilities will include providing for MY daughter!" he yelled. "How exactly do you plan to do that? Were you just going to wait for your relationship to change and figure it out then? Were you just going to mope around here while she's gone?!"

I calmed myself a little and really thought about what he was saying. He was right. I needed a plan and I should have thought about this a long time ago. The next two years could give me the time to figure it out. When Edward said I needed a distraction… apparently he also meant that I needed a life plan.

"You're right." I said. "you have any ideas?"

He smiled. "I do. What's something you're really good at? Something you could easily turn into a profession you'd love without any extra schooling?"

"Well I'm great with cars." I was starting to see where he was going with this.

"Exactly! You could open your own shop and give some of the pack jobs in the process! Quil and Embry are good with cars too right? And if there's one thing we need around here it's an affordable repair shop."

"OK I'll admit I love the idea but how would I ever manage to get a business started?"

"Consider it an investment in my daughter's future as well as an investment for our cars."

"You mean you want to just give me start-up money for a business?!"

He just smiled. "Like I said… an investment."

I sighed. As much as I hate to let the Cullens give me stuff there was really no stopping it. If I refused the money it would probably magically appear in my bank account anyway. I might as well make the most of this. I even had a place in La Push in mind for the shop. An old warehouse from La Push's big fishing days that hadn't been used in years. It belonged to old Quil Ateara and he'd been trying to sell it for years. That old place had plenty of room to be renovated into a shop. I could probably have 5 stalls with lifts as well as office space and a lounge area for clients. It would work perfectly.

As I was thinking this over Edward was obviously watching the wheels turn in my mind and knew exactly what I was planning.

I smiled at him. "Edward… Let's take a drive."

He looked surprised. "Now?!"

"There's no time like the present and I really do need something to keep me busy for the next 2 years."

So we jumped in my Rabbit and drove down to La Push. I called old Quil on the way down and asked him to meet us there and he agreed. I think he was just happy to finally have some interest in that old warehouse. It'd been up for sale as long as I'd been alive but it was a sturdy building tested by time. It was mostly brick and had big wooden double doors spaced evenly across the front. These giant doors had once been used to load and unload the fresh catch from La Push's biggest fishing company. Now I was planning to convert them into garage doors. I could see it all unfolding in my mind.

When old Quil got to the warehouse we'd already let ourselves in to look around. It would be perfect. We could turn the old loft into space for two offices and a break room and below that we could put in bathrooms, the lounge, parts storage, and the front desk. And the giant open space would be left for our work.

It turns out old Quil was tired of being shanked on his car repairs and was ecstatic with what we had planned. He was so happy to have a serious offer on the place he gave it to us for $100,000. That's a pretty good deal considering it also included the 10 acres surrounding it right on the waterfront. I could have kissed the old man. I was suddenly seeing a very bright future with all this extra land. But that would come later. First things first we had a business to open.

Two months later we were ready to open our doors. We'd procured the business license, we remodeled the place and I had hired my entire pack. It was like we were made for this. Myself, Quil and Embry as the mechanics. Seth and his people skills running the front desk and Leah running the business side.

Leah was the biggest surprise. She had been AWOL for the past 6 years. She had left and put herself through college just to get away. She had a business degree though so I felt like she was the obvious choice to ask when I was looking for someone to manage the business and finance side of things. I had never expected her to be quite so enthusiastic about the idea though. Yet here she was. She was happier than I'd ever seen her as she decorated her new office with Esme's help. That's right… she was even tolerating the leeches with some class. I think she was really just happy to be needed.

The only thing we'd done in regards to the opening the shop that I wasn't sure was necessary was the commercial. This was something Alice had insisted on.

"Jake the people need to hear that you plan on giving them great service at a great price. And seeing you hunky wolves on their television screens won't hurt business either. " Alice had pointed this out and I couldn't fault her logic.

I talked to Nessie every night. I got updates on her day, the new friends she was making, the classes she was taking and despite her reservations I knew she was enjoying college. Even if she did miss me. She loved the idea of me owning my own business and was ridiculously excited to see it when she got back. She knew almost as much about cars as me. It was one thing that Rose and I have in common and Nessie spent a lot of time with the the two of us growing up. She was a little sad that she didn't get to be there for the grand opening so I gave her the honor of naming the place. It didn't take her long to come up with the perfect name.

"How about Olympic Wolf Auto Repair?!" Nessie had practically screamed over the phone.

I smiled. "Sounds perfect to me Ness."

The funny thing is that I had kind of already made a place for Nessie in my shop. She didn't ask for it but it seemed like the thing to do and it would be a great surprise for her later. Ness has always been really into motorcycles. Riding them, fixing them, taking them apart for the hell of it just to put them back together again. Practically the first thing she did when she got to Harvard was buy herself a "college bike". It's a Ducati and it sounded absolutely gorgeous. I couldn't wait to try it out when she got home. And all of this is exactly why the 5th stall in my shop is reserved for bikes. One, two, and three are for Quil, Embry, and I and the 4th is for the alignment rack. But the 5th one? The 5th one is for her. I might use it for the occasional bike repair while she's gone but when she gets back it's hers if she wants it.

It'd been a year since Nessie left and I missed her more every day but I had plenty to keep me occupied. Business was booming and I'd just found out today that we'd put Dowling's out of business. He closed the doors for good last week and had his shop up for sale. We were now the only repair shop in the area and we were actually too busy. I was now "rolling in it" as the pack liked to say and I had started a new project… a home for Nessie and I. I had 10 acres to work with and I wasn't about to waste it. There was a great wooded area close to the beach where a giant log cabin was being constructed by the Cullens. They were always up for a project and Esme was really running with my vision. Our future home would be finished in the next 6 months.

In the meantime I planned to expand my business.

"Seth!" I called over the noise in the shop. "I'm taking a long lunch."

I got in my car and headed to Forks. I knew where Dowling lived and I planned to make him an offer he couldn't refuse. I pulled up to his place and went and knocked on the door. Dowling opened the door a couple of minutes later with a surprised look on his face.

"Mr. Dowling?" I asked politely.

"Yes that's me." He said with the surprised look still plastered on his face. I could tell he recognized me but I introduced myself anyway.

"Mr. Dowling I'm Jacob Black and I own Olympic Wolf Auto repair."

"Yes", He said cautiously, "I recognize you."

"Well sir I heard today that you'd closed your business and were looking to sell. I realize I'm probably a big part of the reason you had to close but I was wondering if you might be interested in selling it to me? I would be willing to purchase all the tools and equipment as well."

"Well Jake you're right that you're part of the reason I closed but I was planning on retiring next year anyway. May I ask why you want to purchase my business?"

"To be honest sir I need to expand. We've got more work than we can handle at my La Push location so I want to open a tire and lube place here in forks. This way we can focus on the big repairs at my current shop and do all the everyday maintenance here. I'll hire a few more workers to run the place and we'll get some much needed breathing room."

He studied me for a few moments and then he said the magic words. "It's a fully functional shop so I won't take less than $175,000 for place."

I smiled. "You have a deal Mr. Dowling."

The next month we put out a new commercial for Olympic Wolf Tire and Lube. I hired Paul and a couple of Sam's younger pack members to work the place and we opened the doors. Even Edward was impressed.

"Well", said Edward, "you've really run with this whole 'plan for the future' thing."

I laughed at that. "Well you gave me a wake up call. I'm supposed to give Nessie what she needs and you pointed out future needs that I hadn't even thought about. I'm prepared now. And in a little less than a year Ness will be back and we can go on with our lives."

"Have you noticed any changes in her feelings for you yet?"

"No Edward, not yet. But a lot can happen in a year."

* * *

*** I hope you enjoyed Jacob's tale! In the next chapter we'll see some development from Renesmee as she matures and feelings change. Possibly some lemons. It's all in my head I just have to get it typed out so it should be out later today. Please review! I've already noticed some interest in this story and while I've been reading fanfic forever this is the first I've ever written myself and I'd really love some feedback. A special thank you to twilight85fan and DianaB17 who are now following my story. You guys made my day. :)***


	3. Things Change

Jake walked toward me. He was shirtless which was really nothing new but he had this intense look in his eyes. Like something had changed. It was like I was seeing him for the first time. As he slowly approached me I instinctively knew where this was going. His arms were around me before I really registered it. He reached up slowly with one hand and cradled my face in his palm.

"I've been waiting for this moment." he said softly.

All I could do was was wait for what I knew would come. I couldn't speak but I wanted it to happen. There was a slow heat building at my core that I'd never experienced before and I liked it. Then his lips brushed mine softly and I knew I was lost to him forever.

I jerked awake in bed, my wide eyes staring at the ceiling.

"What the hell was that?!" I said loudly to my empty room.

Aunt Rose entered a grand total of 2 seconds later. Of course she heard me… I don't get the kind of luck that would let her miss me talking to myself. This would be a fun conversation. Of course it would have been worse with my Mom so I guess there was a little luck on my side. This was the first time I'd been thankful for being on the other side of the country.

"What happened?!" asked Aunt Rose with a concerned look on her face.

"Nothing really Aunt Rose just a really weird dream." I said as I averted my eyes.

She was completely still as she stared at me and then she quietly walked over to perch gracefully on the edge of my bed.

"Would you like to talk about it darling? I haven't had dreams in a very long time but I seem to remember it helps to talk it out."

I hesitated. Maybe it was just a fluke. I didn't feel that way about Jake. He was my best friend. I didn't want that to change yet.

Finally I answered, "No Aunt Rose, I don't think I do but if I change my mind you'll be the first to know."

"Well alright. If you're sure." She gave me a quick hug and darted back out of the room.

I was really disturbed by the dream. What did it mean? Did it actually mean anything or was it a crazy fluke? I wasn't attracted to Jacob… was I? I mean I know he's attractive but he's Jake. He's always been there and I've always know we'd have that sort of relationship someday… was someday today? Was I ready for that kind of relationship? No. No I couldn't be. I wasn't ready for things to change.

The next day I didn't call Jake. I couldn't do it. I knew he'd worry and think something was wrong but I couldn't do it. It was the first time in almost two years I hadn't called him. After my dream last night it was just so weird. I couldn't think of anything to say. And that was a first. I always had something to tell him but for some reason I was nervous. I had a little over two months until I was going back home. I needed to figure this out. In the meantime Jake might just have to deal.

I was exhausted as I fell into bed that night. I sent up a silent plea that I would have no more odd dreams featuring my favorite wolf. I wasn't sure I could ever go back to normal if this continued.

I didn't get my wish. The dream wasn't the same but it was like it was starting where the other had finished off.

Jake kissed me softly as I melted in his arms. He slowly licked my lip as if asking permission and I gave it to him by opening my mouth for him. His tongue swept over mine, lighting a fire in me as it went. What had been a slow heat was now rapidly burning through me and I moaned into his mouth as he ran his hands over my back. There was a low growl at the back of his throat and I liked that too. He slowly made his way across my jawline with his silky lips and then down my neck. He nipped and licked at the base of my neck and shivers went up my spine. This was ecstasy. Pure heat and I loved it. I gave another little moan as his hands found my hips. He pulled me flush against him and I knew in that instant that he was just as into this moment as I was. He was hot and hard against me. I looked into his eyes and suddenly I was nervous.

I woke in a sweat. My heart was racing and I could still feel the heated burn from my dream sizzling at my core. I was never going to get back to sleep. I could tell. Part of me was glad but the other part wished I hadn't woken up so soon.

Aunt Rose walked in then. She took one look at me and came to sit on the bed. She obviously knew I was going to take her up on that talk now.

"Another dream?" She asked.

"Yes... Aunt Rose I'm having dreams about Jacob."

"Hmmm...He called me earlier you know. He said you hadn't called him today and he was worried about you. I told him you were fine and that you must have forgotten. I'm guessing you didn't really forget." She raised one perfect eyebrow at me and patiently waited for me to give her the deets.

I sighed. "No I didn't forget. I didn't know what to say. I was nervous after last night and after tonight I'm not sure I can ever speak to him again without blushing."

She looked surprised, "Must have been some dream."

"Yeah you could say that. Last night he kissed me and tonight we picked up where we left off and had an all out make out session that left me sweating in my bed."

"Oh." That's all she said. Just 'oh' with this surprised look on her face.

"Aunt Rose what do I do?!", I said to snap her out of it.

"Well… darling your feelings for Jacob are obviously changing. It doesn't really surprise me. You're maturing Nessie. Your body and mind are finally fully grown and your heart is following their example. In the last two years you've developed into an even more intelligent, beautiful, and curvy woman. Your relationship with Jacob was bound to change some time. It's part of the imprint process. And as much as I dislike the mongrel he really is perfect for you."

I just kind of stared for a moment. I hadn't expected her to be so open to the change in my feelings for Jake. How was Aunt Rose ready for this change before I was? Hell… how was my body ready before I was? Stupid hormones.

"You may be right Aunt Rose but I'm not ready to talk to him yet. Could you call and tell him I probably won't call for awhile? I just need to figure this out. Tell him I'll see him in two months. Please?"

"I can do that but you know he'll worry anyway. You're his life Nessie."

"I know. I just need to figure this out on my own."

"Alright then. I'll call him tomorrow." She got up to leave. "try to get some sleep Nessie."

Easy for her to say! I was still practically trembling from from my sexy dream about my best friend. As I listened to my Aunt Rose quietly walk down the hallway I started to wish I lived alone. They could hear absolutely everything I did and they don't sleep so it's not like I was going to have ample time to experiment with my body. I had a feeling I was going to be wound pretty tight over the next two months.

And I was right. A little less than two months later my classes were winding down. I still hadn't spoken to Jake and I was Exhausted. I had dreams about him every night. Every once in a while they'd be little romantic dreams where we held hands and hiked or we rode our motorcycles together through the bright green trees surrounding the streets back home. Sometimes we were running through the forest as I hunted laughing the whole way. But most of the time they were the purely physical melt-your-panties sort of scenarios. I was a trembling mess. I couldn't think about Jake without thinking of my dreams and there was no denying how I felt… he certainly was not "just a friend" anymore. He was so much more. I'd always loved him but now it was different. And I needed him. I think if I'd been at home over the last few years this probably would have been a more gradual change where we could take things slow. Now I felt like the change in our relationship would be explosive and sudden.

I went to bed the night before my last final knowing I was in for another dream. Part of me kind of looked forward to them now that I'd accepted my feelings for Jake.

Jake had me pressed against his office door. My legs were wrapped tightly around his waist as he nuzzled and licked at my breasts.

"Ness you're so damn perfect."

I moan lightly as he ran his tongue over one of my tight little peaks, "thanks for the compliment but I'm far from perfect."

He growled lightly at that and made his way over to my other breast. He was wearing an old pair of jeans but I could feel him as he rocked against me. Somehow I was completely naked and I trembled as his hand slowly traveled down my stomach while the other held me up. When he reached my core I gasped in pleasure. My hands twined in his hair as we kissed deeply and his hand continued to work on me. I was so ready and I felt as though I would burst into a thousand pieces. And then I did.

I woke with a gasp. This was different. I wasn't wound tight and I wasn't trembling. I felt like a pile of jelly with a thundering heart. Did I just...? I think I did. An embarrassed blush spread over my cheeks. I'd just had my first orgasm and it was in a dream. But I felt better than I had in over a month.

I contemplated this as I got up and showered before going to my class. I barely remembered the feeling but what I did remember I wanted to replicate every day for the rest of my life. I got to my class and started my last final at Harvard. While part of my brain was taking the test the other part was making a decision. Rose and Emmett could pack up the house and drive home in a week as planned. I was going to pack a bag and leave right after this final. I would hop on my Ducati and take a bike trip across country. I'm an adult now. They can't stop me and I'd be fine. I just had to see Jake and the trip would only take two days. I cringed inwardly at that thought. That should be enough time to figure out what to say, right? Well even if it wasn't… It was time to go home.

I spent the next two days on my bike. I wore my waterproof bike gear. Mostly composed of a deep reddish brown leather that Alice had bought me last Christmas. She said it was the perfect combination of sexy and functional. It was form-fitting but flexible and I couldn't help but smile when I thought about the look on Jake's face when he saw me. I rode for as long as I could both days and only stopped for sleep once at a hotel on the side of the road. It wasn't the best but it also wasn't the worst. I had left Harvard in the afternoon and I came into forks about the same time two days later and headed straight for La Push. Jake had no idea what was headed his way.

* * *

*** Please please let me know what you thought of Renesmee's "awakening". I know my chapters seem a bit short but I like to bounce between POV's and I really feel like when I switch it should be a new chapter. The next chapter we'll see Jake's reaction to a grown up Nessie! Will he fall hard? Or will he still treat her like a little girl? Again please review! I'm dying to know what you guys think!***


	4. Coming home

The house was done and furnished. My business at both locations was doing great. You'd think I'd be super happy with Nessie coming home soon, right? Wrong. She was due back in a week and I didn't know what to think. I hadn't talked to her in two months. She was avoiding me and I had no idea why. Even Blondie was starting to feel sorry for me… I could hear it in her voice every time I called and demanded an update from her. I may not be talking to Ness but that didn't stop me from hounding Blondie to keep me up to date on my girl. She always told me she was safe and still going to her classes and doing very well and it irritated me because that just meant that it was me. She wasn't preoccupied with school or friends or some dangerous scenario she'd gotten herself into… nope she was just avoiding me. I couldn't figure out what I'd done and Blondie sure as hell wasn't giving me any hints because she had "promised" not to talk about it. I bet she'd told Bella… another person who was refusing to talk to me about Nessie. The whole thing was driving me insane. Maybe I should just refuse to speak to Nessie when she gets home and give her a little of her own medicine.

As soon as the thought crossed my mind I knew I couldn't do it. This was Nessie I was talking about. My Nessie. I just need to get her to talk. I'd been in an awful mood with the guys at the shop because of this whole thing and they really didn't deserve it.

I was replacing the fuel pump on a Mustang when I heard a Motorcycle pull up outside.

"Seth!" I yelled across the shop, "Could you go see who that is and help them?"

Seth nodded and headed out the garage door that was open but then came right back in with cocky grin on his face.

"uh boss? I think you'll want to handle this one... personally."

I gave him a real confused look but headed out the door anyway just to stop in my tracks. And there she was. My Nessie. Well almost. She was certainly different now and not a single part of me could deny it. She was stunning and just like that everything changed. Where there used to be a tiny little slip of a thing was now a curvaceous woman and the man in me immediately adored every curve and dip. Her hips were rounder, her breasts were fuller, and the leather motorcycle gear she was wearing only accentuated it. Her beautiful bronzy hair was longer but just as curly and gorgeous as ever. Her eyes were the biggest difference though… they assessed me in the same way mine were assessing her. It was certainly a look I'd never seen on her face before.

"Hey", She said quietly and I suddenly remembered I was mad at her.

"Hey?", I asked incredulously. "That's really all you have to say after refusing to speak to me for two months? Hey? How about an actual explanation seeing as that's what I've been waiting on for what seems like forever?!"

"I'm sorry Jake I had to figure some things out… some things about us."

"About us? shouldn't I be involved in figuring out things about us?"

She looked a little sheepish. "Well it was more like me figuring out my feelings for you."

I suddenly realized I was standing right in front of her. I'd been slowly moving towards her and I hadn't even noticed. And now her words had made me nervous.

I cleared my throat real casual like and asked, "So what did you figure out?"

She froze for a second and then looked me right in the eye. "I realized that I love you. You know… not like I've always loved you but different."

My heart tried to jump out of my chest as I realized I felt the exact same way. Suddenly I was smiling like a giant jackass. You know, like that big goofy grin teenage guys get in the cupcake phase of a relationship. The pack would never let me live it down but I didn't care. I just kept smiling.

I hugged her real close and said "I love you too Ness. So what happened two months ago that got you thinking about this?"

And suddenly she was a statue in my arms. Frozen like a deer in the headlights. I let her go and looked at her closely. She was blushing! I'd never seen her blush before. Not once. This was gonna be good.

"Well," she started softly, "I kind of started having these weird… dreams."

I gave her a puzzled look, "Dreams? What kind of dreams?"

She gave me a real exasperated look and sighed. "Dreams about you Jake."

"About me? What did I do in these dreams?" She rolled her eyes like I was missing the obvious.

"Dreams about you and me Jake!"

Apparently I just wasn't getting it because she threw up her hands and said, "Screw it! I'll just show you!"

She laid her palm against my cheek and suddenly I knew exactly what she meant. I was getting flashes of Nessie and I kissing, touching, and tangled in a naked embrace. It was obvious where her mind had been the last two months and I couldn't believe it. My mind was sure catching up fast as her images swam through it though.

Nessie let go and turned away from me. "Now you know", she said. "I was embarrassed and I didn't know what to say to you so I didn't say anything at all. I'm so sorry I worried you Jake!"

I turned her around and lifted her chin so that she was looking at me and said, "I forgive you, beautiful." and I softly brushed my lips over hers.

I heard her sigh right before I heard my pack start cat calling from the shop. I should have known they'd be watching.

Nessie smiled and said "How about you give me that tour you've been promising for about two years now?"

I smiled and led her into the garage. I was going to have a hard time getting through a tour while still thinking about all of those dreams she'd just shown me.

* * *

Jake took my hand and led me into the shop. I couldn't believe I was here. I was with Jacob and my feelings were out in the open. He hadn't looked at me like I was crazy. He hadn't been scared off by my dreams. The exact opposite really. He had looked excited and happy… like goofy happy.

He led me through the shop showing me everything. He showed me the front desk, the lounge , and the storage area. He showed me what all the guys were working on in their stalls, the alignment rack and the last stall that was sitting empty.

I looked over at Jake, "What's this last stall for?"

He smiled, "What do you notice about it?"

I frowned and looked back at it. It had a small lift built into the floor… much too small for a car. I was suddenly very excited!

"Jacob Black you have a stall specifically for motorcycles and you didn't tell me?!"

He smiled coyly, "Well it's your space if you want it so that would have kind of ruined the surprise."

"My…" I was stunned. "Jake you reserved a spot in your shop so I could tinker with bikes if I wanted to?"

"Of course! How could I ever have anything important without making a place for you?"

My heart melted. He really was the sweetest guy in the entire world. I couldn't believe this. I felt like a kid in a candy store. I jumped into his arms and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You know what?", I whispered in his ear, "You are the absolute best guy a girl could ask for."

He grinned, "How about we finish that tour?"

I nodded and he led me upstairs to the loft. He Pointed out Leah's office to the right and the break room next door and then his office on the left. I could see as I stepped into his office that Grandma Esme had been given free rein when decorating this room. It was all dark wood and leather with a very woodsy green on the walls. It was masculine and it reminded me of the forest. It was perfect for Jake. I smiled as I looked around at the furnishings. A giant solid wood desk faced the door with a big cushy leather chair behind it. To the right was a 2-piece leather sectional and a beautiful solid wood coffee table. There was a mini fridge in one of the corners that I immediately knew had been Jacob's idea. This was a big office for a big man and it was perfect.

"Jake this office just screams your name." I smiled and looked back at him, "Esme did a great job."

"you're so sure I didn't pick all this?"

"I'm sure you picked the mini fridge", I laughed.

He laughed with me and then was standing right in front of me looking into my eyes. I put my hand to his temple and showed him what I was feeling. My joy at seeing him again. My love for him. It was times like this that I was so thankful for my gift. It allowed me to show people the things I had no words for. He closed his eyes as I showed him my soul and I couldn't help myself. I slipped my arms around his neck and kissed him softly. He tensed and then his arms were around me. His hands ran over my back lightly as he kissed me back. I loved the feel of his lips on mine and it was one hundred times better than any dream my subconscious had ever concocted. The heat that had become familiar in my dreams spread through my core. Jacob picked me up and set me on the edge of his desk. I wrapped my legs around him and pulled him as close as I could. He ran his tongue over mine in a way that had never surfaced in my dreams. I moaned against his lips as he ran his hands up my sides. I was burning and so was he. I could feel him as he moved against me and wanted nothing more than to keep going. And that's when the desk phone rang right next to my hip.

Jake stopped and stared into my eyes as he reached for the phone. His eyes told me one thing… this was far from over.

He picked up the phone, "What?!", he practically growled.

I could hear Seth on the other end, "I just wanted to make sure you knew we were all still here and can hear everything you're doing up there before things got too embarrassing."

I grimaced as Jake said, "Thanks!", and hung up the phone.

Jake was quiet for a moment and then he smiled at me. "How about you let me try out that beautiful Ducati you rode up on and I'll show you another surprise?"

* * *

*** This was obviously a fun chapter to write and I plan to post the next one tomorrow. Will Jake and Nessie do the deed? How will her parents react to her coming home and not telling them? What surprize does Jake have in store? I bet you can guess! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! There are at least 12 people who've read the entire story already and I'm dying to know what someone thinks. I've already told my hubby not to review because he's biased and it doesn't count. :) ***


	5. The Inevitable

*** Warning! This story is rated M for a reason and it does get steamy. ;)***

* * *

Nessie smiled. "Sounds like a plan to me! You know how I love surprises. Oh, and we can ride out to my family's place. I would love a shower and a change of clothes… plus my family might not mind knowing I'm in town."

I glanced behind me as we went back down the stairs. "They don't know you're here?!"

"No, I came straight here when I got to town. Rose probably told them I left early though."

"Well, this should be fun. No only did you come to see me first but your dad is so going to figure out what we've been up to since you got here."

She blushed a little at that. "You mean giving me a tour of your shop?"

I laughed, "I think it'll be more how the tour ended that he won't like."

"Well we'll just have to try not to think about it."

"Easy for you to say. You've been living with your dreams for two months. I've just been introduced to grown-up Nessie who has dirty dreams about me. It's going to be difficult to think about anything else at all. We're busted."

She sighed. "Well you could at least try."

I laughed as I got on her bike and she climbed up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist. Oh yeah... we were screwed. There was no way between what we had just done and this bike ride that I'd be able to keep my mind out of the gutter. Edward was gonna take one look at me and know everything had changed. He was going to know I'd practically mauled his daughter on top of my desk. I was horrible at hiding my thoughts from him so I usually just turned them really sarcastic and blunt. It made me feel better when my thoughts irritated him. This time I was going to have to try to be sensitive. Not really one of my strongest traits, sensitivity. Yup… screwed. He was gonna kill me.

As we rounded the last curve before the Cullen's hidden driveway I mentally commanded myself to think clean thoughts. I could tell Nessie was probably concentrating on the same thing as she sat up straighter on the bike and put a little distance between us. We turned into the drive and made our way toward the house. As we pulled up Edward and Bella came darting out of the house. They had Ness pulled off the bike and into a group hug almost before I had the bike stopped. They were obviously overjoyed to have their baby girl home safe and sound.

Bella squealed, "Oh honey, it's so good to have you home!"

"You're not mad that I didn't tell you? Or come see you first?" Ness kind of grimaced on that last part.

Edward smiled, "No sweetheart. Your Aunt Rose told us you were coming early and that you'd probably stop off to see Jacob first."

Bella grabbed her hand. "Come inside and see everyone! They're waiting!"

They darted back up the stairs with Nessie in tow and I followed close behind. Nessie spent the next hour sandwiched between her parents on the couch in the living room as she caught up with them and the rest of her family. I smiled as I watched her light up when she talked about school and the few close friends she'd made. She'd obviously enjoyed the experience more than she had ever admitted with me. She had probably not wanted me thinking she was having too much fun without me. I was just glad the last two years had been worth it. As I watched, Nessie stretched and got up from the couch.

"Well guys, I told Jake he could give me a surprise tonight and I want to take a shower and change before he does. I'll be back down in a bit."

I smiled as she walked past me and watched as she walked up the stairs. I couldn't help but notice the perfect shape of her ass. It was practically life altering as her hips swayed back and forth subtly. And suddenly my mind was on the way her ass had felt in my hands as I lifted her onto my desk. The feel of her hips in my palms as I pulled her closer. And then she was up the stairs and out of sight and I realised the room was completely quiet.

I quickly controlled my thoughts and slowly turned to face the room. Edward was no longer seated beside Bella on the couch. He was exactly two feet away from me with his head slightly cocked and eyes narrowed. Everyone else was just watching us with puzzled looks on their faces. I could practically see the steam coming out of Edward's ears as he tried to control himself.

I took a half step back and cleared my throat. "Now Edward… we all knew this would happen eventually."

He gave a low growl. "Yes Jacob we did, but did so much have to happen so quickly?!"

"Now don't get ahead of yourself! It didn't go much further than what you just saw." I was trying very hard now not to think of the dreams where we had done more. Edward wouldn't know the images were from dreams.

Edward clenched his fists. "Yes well that was plenty far enough!"

Bella approached slowly. "What's going on?"

"Ask him!", Said Edward through gritted teeth.

Bella gave me a very pointed questioning look.

I sighed. "Your husband just caught me having some very, er... dirty thoughts about the attributes of your daughter's ass and a good glimpse of me lifting said ass onto my desk earlier today."

Bella stared at me with wide eyes. "Oh."

Edward rolled his eyes angrily like she had just failed him somehow.

She patted him on the cheek and then looked at me. "So did she tell you about the, um…. the dreams?

I hesitated. "Well actually she kind of showed them to me."

"Oooh…" Bella just looked surprised.

Edward looked confused. "What dreams?!"

Now it was Bella's turn to hesitate. "Well Edward… Renesmee has kind of been having erotic dreams about Jacob for the last two months. I'm starting to think that by delaying this part of their relationship and keeping it from evolving we've actually made it pretty much impossible for them to take things slow. Instead of their love growing gradually it's going to be more like a sudden explosion where everything changes in an instant."

I chuckled a little. "Yeah that pretty much describes our reunion back at the shop perfectly."

Edward glared at me but Bella pulled him back around to face her.

"Edward we got two more years with our little girl than we thought we would before this happened. She's an adult now whether we like it or not. We're going to have to step aside and let her make her own choices. We decided long ago that Jake would be better for her than anyone else anyway. It's time for us to let her live her life."

Edward sighed and I could literally see him giving up. "You had better not hurt her, mutt… or I WILL kill you."

I smiled a little at that. "If I hurt her I may just let you."

He froze and smiled a little. I knew he was sharing my thoughts of a time where our roles had been reversed. A time where Bella had been in danger and I was the one threatening to kill him. That day so many years ago when he had said he'd let me. It was funny how our now mutual agreements to kill one another seemed to bring trust into our relationship.

"What'd I miss?" Said Nessie from the top of the stairs.

I smiled up at her. "Oh nothing much. Just me letting inappropriate thoughts slip out and your parents giving us their very hesitant blessings."

Her eyes went wide as she came down the stairs. "Inappropriate thoughts?" She glanced nervously at her father. "Sorry Daddy. I hope it wasn't anything that would scar you for life."

He lifted an eyebrow at her. "Well it certainly wasn't pleasant but I think I'll survive."

I piped up at that. "Speak for yourself on the pleasant bit."

Edward just rolled his eyes.

The situation had obviously lost it's tension if he could roll his eyes at that. I turned back to Nessie as she got to the bottom of the stairs. The shower and change of clothes had done her good. She wore a floaty, long white tank top over dark skinny jeans and a pair of wicked white heels that made her legs look like they went on for days. I could only imagine what they did for her ass. Her hair was up in a loose messy bun with little tendrils hanging down around her face and a few at the back. Somehow she was managing to look both sexy and adorable at the same time. Maybe it was the blush that was spreading across her cheeks because of my staring.

I grinned at her. "You ready to go?"

She smiled and looked up at me. "Yes but we should take my Bentley. It hasn't been driven in a while."

"Fine but you have to let me drive."

"Why?!"

I gave her a big cocky grin. "Because it's time for your surprise."

* * *

I said goodbye to my parents and followed Jake out the door. They really must be letting go. They didn't even press me for a time when I'd be back. Whatever they talked about with Jake had sure saved me a lot awkwardness and grief. As I was following Jake to the garage to get the Bentley I watched him. I had never realized how broad and toned his shoulders were. He was still wearing his jeans and a tight black t-shirt from work but I sure as hell wasn't complaining. The way his beautifully cut muscles moved under that shirt had me practically drooling. He opened the passenger door for me and then went around to the driver's side.

"So where are we going?" I asked as he started the car.

He glared at me teasingly. "It's a surprise so I'm not telling."

He made his way down the driveway and turned, headed back the way we'd come earlier in the evening. The further he drove the more sure I was that we were headed back to La Push. Sure enough he made the turn that brought us back to the reservation. As we made our way through La Push I wondered what the surprise could be. Just as I thought he'd turn back into the parking lot at the shop he turned into a smaller side road that wound through the woods next to the beach. I was really curious now. Not even two minutes later I saw lights around the next curve. As we went around the bend I caught sight of a beautiful large log cabin with a wrap around porch. It was rustic and gorgeous.

I gasped and took in the beauty of the place as we got out of the car. "Jake where are we? Who lives here?"

He held out his hand and showed me a small silver key. "We do."

I stared at him with wide eyes. "What do you mean?"

He smiled. "Ness when you left I didn't just build a business. I built us a home. Granted, I had a ton of help from your family and the packs but the vision for this place was all me. The land is part of what I bought from old Quil. There was a full 10 acres. I had do something with it and I certainly had to do something while you were gone. Your dad kind of got me started planning for the future and I really ran with it."

"Jake, it's beautiful!"

"You really like it?"

"Like it?! I love it!"

"Would you like to see the inside?"

"Um… YES!"

He grinned and pulled me up the stairs of the home he'd built for us. It was like a fairy tale. I had thought I was impressed by the big, wide, wrap around porch complete with porch swing but that was nothing compared to the inside. We walked through the door into a fairly open downstairs space. There were cherry wood floors throughout. To the left was a spacious living room furnished with a beautiful, giant espresso colored leather sectional and a natural wood coffee table and end tables. At the focal point of the room was a gorgeous natural stone fireplace with a giant TV mounted above the mantle. Trust Jake to add a giant TV. To the right of the front door, through a wide archway was a den with fully stocked bookshelves, a sofa, and a large desk. Directly ahead of the door was the staircase leading up. Past the living room was a beautiful modern kitchen with granite counter tops and stainless steel appliances. Past the Den was a giant dining room with a giant table to match. I decided this was probably in preparation for pack gatherings. The kitchen and dining room connected behind the staircase at the back door that led back onto the porch outside. There was also a full bathroom tucked under the wide staircase with great bronze colored fixtures and some amazing tile work. There were doors leading back out onto the porch from both the Living room and the den.

I explored the downstairs from one end to the other. I was amazed by how perfect it was. It was Jake's woodsy, rustic taste, mixed with my love of beautiful modern details. This place was us. It was comfortable, and serene, and it was home.

"Do you want to see the upstairs?" Jake asked.

"Of course!"

He took my hand and led me upstairs. There was a hallway bathroom and there were five bedrooms. Four of them were smaller and hadn't been furnished yet because we had yet to decide what to do with them. The fifth bedroom was the master. It was at the end of the hallway and it was huge. There was a giant king size bed between two bay windows and large, long dresser on the opposite wall. To the left of the bed were his and hers walk-in closets with pocket doors. But my favorite part? My favorite part of the entire house? It had to be the master bath. Jake knew me well. Granite counter tops, beautiful dark wood cabinets, wonderful tile and no bathtub. That's right... no bathtub. Just a giant shower with a bench all the way around and six shower heads spaced evenly throughout for even coverage. It was the most beautiful bathroom I'd ever seen and it was mine.

Jake came up behind me and put his arms around me as he whispered in my ear. "What do you think?"

I sighed. "It's beautiful Jake. There really isn't a better word for it."

He chuckled. "Yeah but it's not quite as beautiful as you."

His lips grazed over my ear as he spoke and it sent shivers down my spine. He nuzzled my neck softly and said, "I've been waiting to get you alone again since I watched you walk up the stairs at your family's place."

I blushed a little. "We're alone now."

I could hear the smile in his voice as he said, "Yes, we certainly are."

He nibbled my earlobe and slowly started kissing and licking his way down my neck. I closed my eyes and tried to slow my suddenly racing heart. He ran his hands down my sides and grasped my hips as he nipped at my neck. A tiny moan escaped me as I leaned back into his solid heat. He pulled my hips back and nestled my ass between his hips. Heat was burning through me and I tilted my head to give Jake better access. One of his hands moved over my hip and then rested over my lower abdomen pressing me back into the hard length behind me. His other hand made it's way back up my side to brush the underside of my breast. I couldn't take it anymore. I turned in his arms and backed him out the bathroom door and didn't stop until the backs of his knees hit the bed. I was on him as soon as his back hit the bed. I straddled his lap and smiled mischievously down at him. He smirked, sat back up and ground into me from below as he grasped my hips. I moaned in pleasure and brought my lips down on his. I licked and nipped at his bottom lip as he grasped my ass in his large warm hands. Suddenly I was very sure that we were overdressed. Jake must have had the same idea because his hands were at the hem of my shirt one second and the next it was off me. Jake froze and stared at me in just my bra. I couldn't help but blush a little.

"Ness, you are so freakin perfect." He said in a husky voice.

I smiled and grabbed the hem of his shirt. "You next."

He hesitated. "Ness are we really going to do this?"

I pulled his shirt the rest of the way over his head. "I sure as hell hope so!"

I kicked off my heels and reached around to unclip my bra. Jake stared as it slid down my arms and got tossed off the bed. Jake flipped me so that I was on my back and kissed down my chest paying special attention to the hard peaks of my breasts as he went. At some point my hair had fallen and was now fanned out across the bed. Jake kissed lower and lower down my tummy and then took his time unbuttoning my jeans and sliding the zipper down with his teeth. I watched as he did and smiled as he pulled my jeans down my legs and tossed them on the floor with the rest of our discarded clothing. He stood up and reached for his belt buckle. I sat up on my elbows to watch and remembered him telling me once that he didn't wear underwear because it was one more thing to keep track of when he phased. I wondered if that was still true. As Jacob unzipped his pants I could tell that it was. When his pants dropped to the floor I gasped and I was suddenly nervous. Would we fit? Well... we would sure as hell try.

Jake leaned over and hooked his thumbs through my panties and pulled them down my legs to join the rest of my clothes. He then crawled over the bed toward me and ran his hand over my cheek before pulling me in and kissing me deeply. I moaned as he pulled me flush against his naked body and swept his tongue over mine. I quivered against him as his hand made its way down my body and dipped between my thighs. I gasped as his finger stroked over the very core of the inferno that had been burning there. I gripped his shoulders and my nails dug in as he kissed and stroked me. I was trembling and quaking with need. My back arched as his finger moved lower and slowly entered me. I couldn't take much more of this. And then his thumb stroked over me as his finger moved within and the pleasure spread over me so suddenly it left me breathless. I was gasping for air against Jake's lips as he removed his hand and moved over me. He nudged my legs further apart with his knees and grasped my hips. I could see his length resting at my entrance and I was ready. I looked Jake in the eye and nodded. He pressed in slowly, inch by inch. I felt it when he met my barrier and pushed through. It was uncomfortable but it wasn't painful. Soon he was fully sheathed and he stilled to let me get accustomed to his size. He closed his eyes and I could tell it was taking him some effort to wait. I lifted my hand to his cheek and sent him an image of him moving against me. He gasped at the image and instinctively jerked his hips. I gasped and moaned in response to the sensation. It felt amazing. As Jake started slowly pumping his hips I couldn't help the breathy moans escaping my lips. I started moving my hips in time with his and he groaned in response. He grabbed my hips and helped guide them as we moved together. He sat back on his knees and pulled me up with him as he did. He grasped my ass with both hands and guided me up and down his length as I held his shoulders. The inferno at my core was building again as our tempo increased. I gasped and moaned loudly as I rode Jacob harder. I was almost there.

"Jake I'm going to…" I practically screamed as my sentence broke off and I burst into a million pieces. I felt Jake pump into me two more times before groaning my name as I felt his release spread through me. We collapsed on the bed and I kissed him softly and smiled.

"Jake?"

"Yeah, Ness?"

"This was the best surprise ever."

* * *

*** Wow this chapter was harder to write than I thought it would be. I'd like to give a special shout out to my first ever reviewer, twilight85fan! Thank you so much for the positive feedback. I'm really glad you're enjoying my story. I probably won't have another chapter up until next weekend. I have a day job and I just stayed up until almost 3:30 AM so I could finish and post this chapter. I have to be at work in 5 hours so wish me luck. :( As always, please review! I loving hearing that people like my story but I also wouldn't mind some constructive criticism. I have yet to read a perfect fanfic and I doubt mine is the exception. On a slightly related note… please forgive my rambling in my author's note here. I'm suffering from writing induced sleep deprivation.***


End file.
